


Wade's Adventures, as Witnessed by Bucky Barnes

by Raveniires



Series: Wade's Series of Adventures [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky swears a lot, Canon-Typical Violence, Deadpool being Deadpool, Deadpool is an avenger, Gen, bucky is an avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniires/pseuds/Raveniires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A secret SHIELD mission doesn't go as smoothly as expected for Wade and Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wade's Adventures, as Witnessed by Bucky Barnes

"Fuck."

 

Wade gave an exaggerated gasp. "Such language for Captain America's sidekick!"

 

"You're a fucking asshole, Wade," Bucky growled through gritted teeth. He walked around a corpse on the floor, limping a little as he dragged Wade with him.

 

"Well I'm not the one who got himself shot in the leg."

 

"Yeah, you only managed to get your fucking spinal cord severed."

 

"I think Hydra's training their goons better."

 

Bucky snorted and pulled Wade's arm further over his shoulder. "What made you think that? The knife you took to your neck?"

 

"They're not usually able to hit us from that distance."

 

"Or at all."

 

"No, I usually take a couple bullets on these runs."

 

Bucky snorted. "Runs? That what we're calling the clandestine SHEILD missions now?"

 

"It sounds better than what Bird Boy One calls it."

 

"I don't even want to know." Bucky slid Wade's arm off from his shoulder and rested him against the wall next to the door. He gave the door a little shove with his left arm, testing its strength. "They're probably hiding in this room. How close are you to fighting shape?"

 

Wade hummed. "I still can't feel anything below my waist, but-" He trailed off, flapping his hand a little. "I can do this!"

 

Bucky leaned his back against the door and slid down it into a sitting position. "I spy something red."

 

"Ooh ooh, is it me?"

 

"Yeah. Your turn."

 

They sat there, taking turns with the game until Wade was able to stand and shoot people again.

 


End file.
